


Sparks Fly

by melloandyzzie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melloandyzzie/pseuds/melloandyzzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi wants to go the festival but Tsukishima doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is Yamaguchi's POV. So I suggest to read this first before reading Tsukki's.  
> Tsukishima's POV is chapter 2.
> 
> Bold = read silently / written  
> Italicized = thoughts  
> We'd really appreciate if you comment though. :)))  
> That is all. :) Thank you for taking interest.

The school bell rang and everyone in class 4 stood up and left the room.

Yamaguchi Tadashi remained in his seat as he searched his bag for a certain flier he got this morning from a street entertainer.

After a while, he took out the colored paper that was kept neatly in his notebook inside his bag and smiled. 

_Found it!_

He looked up to see his best friend about to leave the classroom and Yamaguchi wastes no time. 

He held on to the flier and grabbed his bag and walked to catch up. He was definitely excited to share this to him.

"Tsukki!" 

Despite the number of students going out the room at the same time, he could clearly see the tall blonde guy he was hoping to talk to. 

"Tsukki!" He called again as he waved the flier.

He was even more excited now that he finally caught up beside Tsukishima Kei. The guy's tall stature made Yamaguchi look up and saw the serious look he usually has on his face, but even so, Yamaguchi always looked forward to sharing things with him.

"Tsukki! Look!" He greeted him with a smile and waved the flier in front of him.

"I've been seeing these fliers all around campus since last week. And street entertainers were handing them out too! And i thought it would be fun."

He stared at the flier with an excited look on his face as he read the words:

**"Moon cake festival! 5pm. Fireworks will be at 9pm"**

He looked up once again at Tsukishima hoping to know his reaction and smiled. "Tsukki, do you want to go?"

"No. It's too tiresome." The guy replied and continued walking but Yamaguchi caught up marched up beside him.

"But it only happens once a year though, Tsukki...You really don't plan on going? There's going to be fireworks!" 

The mention of fireworks excites Yamaguchi so much that he really had to share it. He knew it was a long shot when it comes to inviting Tsukishima to crowded events. He's known him for years to know how he would react. But still, it would be nice if he came along with him to the festival. 

Yamaguchi figured it wouldn't be as fun especially if Tsukishima wasn't there. 

"It's going to be crowded, Yamaguchi" Tsukishima reasoned.

 

_He's really hard to convince him at times like these._

 

"Y-yeah I know.. but we barely have these kinds of events around the area and I thought it would be fun going with you there." 

_Just this once. Please, Tsukki._

 

“I don’t want to squeeze through disgustingly sweaty and noise crowds, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima insisted.

Yamaguchi paused then walked a bit faster and stood in front of the tall blonde. 

He showed the flier once again and pointed at the title of the said festival. "It also has your name on it, Tsukki!" 

Yamaguchi raised the flier up to the guy's face to show proof, and it didn't take too long before he gets a reaction. Tsukishima sighed, and then asked.

"You really want to go?"

"Yeah..i really do." Yamaguchi smiled a bit then insisted. "But only if you'll come too!"

There was a short silence between them but then Tsukishima managed to give a reply.

"I'll inquire more on the fireworks later." His friend said and continued walking.

Yamaguchi was left standing but then looked back at Tsukishima, who was already walking ahead. 

He didn't give it a second thought. He knew there wasn't a direct reply from him, but Yamaguchi's face brightened up after Tsukishima's response and quickly caught up to the tall guy's side again.

"That means you'll go with me, right??" Yamaguchi happily asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

He looked at Tsukki as they walked and knew his friend wasn't really interested in those kinds of events, but hearing him say that he'll go, definitely brought a big smile to his freckled face. Knowing that he'll be able to spend time with him at the festival meant a lot to him. 

All these thoughts led to Yamaguchi reaching out to him and give him a hug.

"Thank you, Tsukki!" 

His embrace was light. The gesture was something Yamaguchi usually does whenever he's happy. But somehow if it's with Tsukishima, it was different. He always finds himself wanting it to last longer.

But the moment ended and Yamaguchi lets go and smiled at him once again and then continued walking. 

Words couldn't describe how happy it made him that Tsukishima was going. 

 

Their walk lasted for a while with Yamaguchi's stories and how he was excited for the festival. Tsukishima, on the other hand was quiet, but talks every now and then. Even so, Yamaguchi didn't mind. He knew he's also listening in on their conversation. These long walks from school had always been something that he looked forward to.

After a few minutes, they've reached the intersection they usually pass by walking to and from school. Yamaguchi's house would be on a different direction from there. Which meant they'll be going their separate ways. 

"I'll be going this way, Tsukki." He pointed at the right side of the intersection. 

Tsukishima nodded and placed his headphones on his ear, and went on his way.

 

Yamaguchi looked back as if he wanted to say something else, but then quickly erased the thought.

_Not yet._

 

He smiled once again and finally walked straight to his home.

 

The next day came by and it's finally the day of the festival. Preparations were on going and everyone was out doing all they could in time for the event once it starts later.

Yamaguchi went on his way to school and passed by the busy people who were handling the decorations. He couldn't help but feel excited about going later with Tsukishima. They'll go around the different booths and games, and even watch the fireworks at night. It'll definitely be fun!

He continued walking but paused every now and then. Despite his excitement, he was feeling rather dizzy ever since this morning. His throat was sore and he felt cold. The feeling made him uncomfortable. 

But what if this goes on till the afternoon?

Yamaguchi shook his head. There's no way he'd let it prevent him from going to the festival later. 

 

He arrived at school with a few minutes to spare and approached Tsukishima who was already seated at his own desk. 

"G-good morning, Tsukki!" He smiled. 

"Morning." Tsukishima greeted. 

Yamaguchi placed his bag on the desk beside Tsukishima’s and sat down on his chair. 

"Tsukki, did you see the decorations by the streets on the way to school? They're really preparing for the festival now! We'll go there after class, right?"

Yamaguchi realized how much effort it took for him to talk. He wasn't in his normal condition and his voice was croaked. But even so, he felt excited about talking about the festival. He figured that in a few hours maybe his condition will be stable again. So he really didn't mind.

He waited for a reply, but instead, Tsukishima placed the back of his palm onto his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Tsukishima asked.

It wasn't surprising that Tsukishima would notice it that quickly. But still, it took Yamaguchi aback. His friend was that sharp.

"Hm?...uhm...yeah..I'm fine, tsukki. I just have a bit of sore throat, that's all. But don't worry! I'm sure it'll pass in a few hours" Yamaguchi tried to reassure him.

"We'll see later." He replied.

Yamaguchi nodded then smiled at him. But before could say anything else, the teacher entered and their class started.

 

Hours went by and Yamaguchi didn't feel any better. In fact, he felt worse. He was worried if this would go on until his last period. And even more anxious at the thought that Tsukishima would find out. 

Yamaguchi shook his head and thought to himself that there's still time. Maybe he'll just buy some medicine after class and then drink some of it before going to the festival. He thought that would help.

 

The school bell rang eventually and students started going out the classroom. Yamaguchi was still at his desk, packing everything inside his bag slowly as he still wasn't feeling very well. He figured he really should stop by at the convenience store to buy some medicine before they head on to the event. 

Once he finished packing, he looked up to find Tsukishima standing in front of him and Yamaguchi's face brightened. 

"Tsukki! Are we going there now?" He smiled but felt a slight discomfort in using his voice again. 

"Are you sure?" Tsukki asked again.

"Yeah, I’m sure!" He smiled again, took his bag, and finally stood up. Unfortunately, he could barely even keep his balance and felt even more dizzy when he was already standing. He tried keeping his weight up by putting his hand on the table but it really didn't do much as he was still fumbling.

He could've fallen the moment he lets his hand off the table but Tsukishima was quick enough to grab his hand and support him using his tall stature to keep himself from stumbling.

"You're not okay, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said.

There really was no way in hiding it from him. He already saw it. And even if there was a slight chance that Tsukishima wouldn't even notice, which is unlikely to happen, Yamaguchi wouldn't want to be a burden if he keeps on getting dizzy like this in the festival. 

"Y-yeah....I'm really sorry, Tsukki.. I don't think I’ll be able to go to the festival like this." 

He laughed a bit but couldn't look him in the eye. Knowing that he tried to convince Tsukishima into coming with him, he felt guilty of having to cancel it himself. And not to mention, devastated that he's not going to be able to go to the festival with him. Or even watch the fireworks.

"You better get home early." Tsukki replied.

"Thank you." Yamaguchi replied then smiled at him. He was grateful that Tsukishima was considerate of his condition even though he doesn't show it that much. He really wasn't that expressive to begin with, but he felt the concern coming from him, that made it somehow lighter for Yamaguchi.

But still, he was still down about the whole cancellation thing. He couldn't help but feel sad about the thought.

"Sorry, Tsukki." He added. 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima replied back.

Yamaguchi laughed a bit at his response and then headed out the classroom with Tsukishima supporting him along the way, never letting his hand go. Again, he was thankful his friend was there to accompany him. 

 

They walked until they left school grounds and Tsukishima suddenly paused.

"Yamaguchi, I watched this video yesterday." He pulled out his headphones and placed them on Yamaguchi's ears. And handed his phone to him. 

Before the video started playing, Yamaguchi wondered what was Tsukishima about to show him, he always liked it when Tsukki shares something to him. So Yamaguchi gave his full attention.

"Alright" He replied and smiled while waiting for the video to start playing.

They continued walking and the video began. 

A dinosaur mascot began leaping through different obstacles and Yamaguchi watched with amusement and with a bit of laughter. 

_Tsukki always liked anything involving dinosaurs. He smiled at that thought._

 

Even as he was so intent on watching the video, Tsukishima continued holding his hand and was guiding him along the way so that he wouldn't bump into things.

Despite having difficulty in speaking, Yamaguchi didn't fail to express how he was enjoying the vid.

 

They continued on until Yamaguchi looked up and realized they were in front of his house.

"We're here already?" He asked.

He looked up at Tsukishima with a surprised look as he took off the headphones. 

"Your way from the intersection was different from mine, Tsukki. I was so caught up with the video that I didn't even notice." Yamaguchi gave a meek laugh out of embarrassment at how completely oblivious he was to walking a while ago. But grateful that Tsukishima accompanied him.

"Sorry, Tsukki..but thank you." He smiled then handed the phone and headphones to him.

"How many times have you watched the vid?" He joked a bit.

"About 4 times." Tsukishima replied. Yamaguchi laughed a bit knowing how much Tsukishima's so fond of dinosaurs.

"You probably had it memorized by then." He smiled. He was about to say something again when he started coughing. He really wasn't feeling well. But he still did his best to talk.

"I'm really sorry, I had to cancel in today, Tsukki"

"You don't need to apologize. Go and rest" Tsukki replied. He puts on his headphones and started walking his way home.

Yamaguchi smiled again because he was thankful at how Tsukishima was considerate of his condition. No matter how down he was about what happened, his smile towards Tsukishima weren't forced. 

While his friend was walking away Yamaguchi tried to make his voice as loud as possible for Tsukishima to hear before he walks farther away. 

"Thank you, Tsukkiii!!" He yelled. Hoping he would hear.

Yamaguchi smiled and went inside his home and headed straight to his room and went to sleep.

 

Hours went by and he finally woke up again. His condition still wasn't stable and he felt the need to exert a lot of effort into walking or sitting down.

He picked himself up and managed to take the medicine that he placed on his bedside table before he went to sleep a while ago, and drank it. He then looked at the clock that was hanging by his desk to know what time it is.. 

**8:30pm**

_The fireworks start at 9._

 

Even when he already got a few hours of rest, he still felt down about cancelling and not being able to go the festival with Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was really looking forward to it after all.

He rests his head on his pillow once again but he couldn't get back to sleep. 

 

Just then, 5 minutes before 9, his phone rang so he sat up and grabbed his phone to check who the message was from.

**Go online.**

It was from Tsukishima. 

Luckily, Yamaguchi's laptop was nearby so he carefully placed it on his bed and turned it on. He couldn't help but be curious so he decided to call his friend as the laptop started loading.

The phone was already ringing and he waited for Tsukki to answer

It didn't take too long before the call got accepted so Yamaguchi gave his greeting.  
"Tsukki!..I got your text, I’m turning on my laptop now. I got curious so I had to call you." 

Yamaguchi laughed a bit and continued. "I hope it's okay for me to call at this hour at night."

As he waited for Tsukishima's response, his laptop turned on so Yamaguchi immediately went on his account to check his inbox. 

The message Tsukishima sent finally opened and inside was a link. Yamaguchi clicked it and a new tab showed up with a buffering video.

"Tsukki...is this a dinosaur parkour video?" He laughed a bit as he waited.

"It's not, Yamaguchi." Tsukki replied.

"Ah! Sorry" he laughed a bit.

 

The video finally started after taking a while to buffer and what Yamaguchi saw made him speechless.

"T-Tsukki..." he continued watching. Wide-eyed.

It was a live view of what's going on with the festival. Everyone gathered around at the center, all of them were looking up, and they were yelling at the same time, counting down until they've reached the last part.

3-2-1

Fireworks started shooting from the sky and people started cheering. 

"Fireworks! Tsukki! The fireworks at the festival!" 

His voice was still croaked but he didn't care. He kept his eyes on the screen. Cheering every time a new firework launched.

"Ah! The yellow, pink and green one was pretty!"

Bright colors exploding up in the sky, the loud noise it made, the claps and yells of people in the festival, Yamaguchi was able to see it. 

"Tsukki...h-how did you record this?" He was still fixated on the video and as he watched, his smile grew even wider.

"It's a live stream." The blonde replied.

"Wow! You we able to find a way for it... You're amazing!"

Yamaguchi was still watching. He may not be personally there but he was enjoying every minute of it. And the fact that he was able to call Tsukishima while he watched, made it even better.

_Tsukki.._

 

He paused for a bit while the video was still playing and then continued talking.

"Thank you for this, Tsukki....."

His friend had always been like this. Although he barely talks, his actions speak for himself. 

He was always by his side, and that goes the same for him.

Tsukki is his friend. His best friend. 

But Yamaguchi felt it was something else. 

The years they've been together were something that Yamaguchi treasured all through out. He couldn't pinpoint when exactly, but the moment he realized it, Yamaguchi started to see things differently between them and everyday it seems like his feelings grew even more when he’s with him. As much as he would attempt to hide it, eventually he couldn't bare the thought of leaving it at just that. 

It took him years to be able to get the courage he has now to speak up. Now he felt like it was time. 

They're best friends  
.  
But...Could they be more than that?

".....I love you."

The sound of the fireworks could still be heard from the screen, Yamaguchi's voice wasn't in great condition but he gave it his all just so Tsukki would be able to hear what he just said.

There wasn't a reply.. but Yamaguchi smiled and felt like there was no need for any. 

He knew. 

The years they spend together made Yamaguchi understand how Tsukishima is when it comes to these things. It had always been like this for both of them. No words were needed to show how much they understood each other.

And to Yamaguchi, that was more than enough. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He laughed a bit and gave his last line before he hangs up.

"Good night, Tsukki" he smiled.

And the call ended.


	2. Whenever You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi Tadashi wants to go the festival but Tsukishima doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Tsukishima's POV. So I suggest to read Yamaguchi's first.  
> Bold = read silently / written  
> Italicized = thoughts  
> That is all. :) Thank you for taking interest.

_Finally._

The school bell rang and the teacher dismissed them, Tsukishima stood up from his desk and left the classroom.  
It was a typical day. Nothing new. Until…  
“Tsukki!”  
  
He heard that name dozens of times.  
  
“Tsukki!”  
  
No matter how many times he would hear it. It always came from him.  
  
“Mm? Yamaguchi?”  
  
He stops as his friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, caught up with him.  
  
“Tsukki! Look!” Yamaguchi said while waving a familiar flier.  
  
**“Moon cake festival! 5pm! Fireworks will be at 9 in the evening”** it read.  
  
He’d seen and ignored that flier for weeks. Festivals are tiresome.  
  
“I’ve been seeing these fliers all around campus since last week. And street entertainers were handing them out too! And I thought it would be fun.”  
  
It wasn’t a surprise for his friend to talk about it. Though Tsukishima already guessed that, sooner or later, Yamaguchi would want to attend and watch the fireworks.  
  
He turned his attention to Yamaguchi who was staring at the flier as if it’s a discount coupon for french-fries.  
  
But his friend looked at him and smiled excitedly, “Tsukki, do you want to go?”

  


_Meh._

  


“No. It’s too tiresome.” Tsukishima replied and continued walking.  
  
“But it only happens once a year though.” Yamaguchi walked beside him, “Tsukki… You really don’t plan on going? There’s going to be fireworks!”

  


_Definitely about the fireworks._

  


“It’s going to be crowded, Yamaguchi.” The blond reasoned.  
  
“Y-yeah I know.. but we barely have these kinds of events around the area and I thought it would be fun going with you there.”  
  
He hates it. He hates it when he says that. It gets him every time.  
  
But not this time. He genuinely didn’t want to go.  
  
“I don’t want to squeeze through disgustingly sweaty and noisy crowds, Yamaguchi.” he distastefully reasoned.  
  
But his friend hurriedly walked and stood in front of him. They both stopped on their tracks.  
  
Yamaguchi pointed at the flier and added, “It also has your name on it, Tsukki!”  
  
Tsukishima sighs.

  


_Why is he adorable?_

  


“You really want to go?” Tsukishima asked as he evaluated Yamaguchi’s reaction.  
  
“Yeah.. I really do..” his friend paused then smiled, “But only if you’ll come too!”  
  
He stared at his childhood friend.  
  
They’ve been friends since middle school. Knowing Yamaguchi too well, he’s sure he’ll be sad if he misses out on the festival, especially the fireworks.  
  
“I’ll inquire more on the fireworks later.” Tsukishima promised.  
  
“That means you’ll go with me, right??” Yamaguchi happily asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Tsukishima replied and continued walking with him.  
  
They always walk home together. It was the usual. Except this time, Tsukishima was slightly surprised.  
  
Yamaguchi hugged him while beaming, “Thank you, Tsukki!”  
  
He didn’t bother replying to it. He didn’t mind the gesture though but he just waited for Yamaguchi to unhug him.  
  
And eventually he did, so they proceeded going home.

  


Tsukishima listened more than talked.  
  
Yamaguchi started sharing stories and is excited for the event. It was obvious.  
  
He still thinks festivals are tiring but he knew that his friend was happy about attending it with him.  
  
He always liked seeing Yamaguchi excited and eager like that.

  


On the way home after school, they pass a certain intersection.  
  
“I’ll be going this way, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi reminded while pointing at the right side of the intersection.  
  
Tsukishima nodded, put on his headphones, and continued on his own towards his house.  
  
As he promised, he called the organizer using the number stated on the flier to inquire about the fireworks.  
  
After the inquiry, Tsukishima knew the best spot to watch it with Yamaguchi. 

  


He went to school with his headphones on the following day. On the way, he noticed a bunch of people preparing for the festival. Decorations were being hung. Stalls were being assembled. As well as a stack of fireworks were taken out from a truck.

  


_It’ll definitely be crowded later._  


When he arrived in school, he sat on his chair and listened to music. There wasn’t anything to describe. Until Yamaguchi came.  
  
He took off his headphones as his friend approached him.  
  
“G-Good morning, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiled.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
“Morning.” Tsukishima greeted.  
  
Yamaguchi sat on the chair beside Tsukishima’s and placed his bag on the desk.  
  
“Tsukki, did you see the decorations by the streets on the way to school? They’re really preparing for the festival now! We’ll go there after class, right?” Yamaguchi excitedly exclaimed.  
  
Yamaguchi was eager and cheery but his voice croaked. It seemed that he wasn’t feeling well.  
  
Tsukishima couldn’t confirm so he reached out and placed the back of his hand on Yamaguchi’s forehead.  
  
“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asked.  
  
“Hm? …Uhm… Yeah.. I’m fine Tsukki. I just have a bit of a sore throat, that’s all. But don’t worry! I’m sure it’ll pass in a few hours.” Yamaguchi attempted to reassure.  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
Tsukishima thought whether they would still attend despite Yamaguchi’s condition. He was deeply concerned.  
  
“We’ll see later.” He answered while taking off the headphones hanging from his neck.  
  
His friend nodded, smiled, and was about to speak but their teacher arrived to start class.

  


Tsukishima observed Yamaguchi the whole day. He knew his friend didn’t feel any better. Instead, he noticed it had gotten worse.  
  
Yamaguchi puts too much effort in speaking. His eyes were bright as always but it seemed tired. And his movements were limited and heavy.

  


Their last period ended eventually. Without a word, Tsukishima approached him who was packing his things as if it he was consuming too much energy.  
  
“Tsukki! Are we going there now?” his freckled-friend smiled but he noticed how much Yamaguchi was having a hard time speaking.  
  
“Are you sure?” Tsukishima asked again.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure!” his friend beamed, took his bag, and stood up but fumbled and put his hand on the desk to steady himself.  
  
They shouldn’t go. Yamaguchi’s health is always prioritized.  
  
Tsukishima moved closer and held Yamaguchi’s hand. And allowed him to lean on his tall stature for support.  
  
“You’re not okay, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said normally.  
  
  
“Y-yeah… I’m really sorry, Tsukki.. I don’t think I’ll be able to go to the festival like this.” and laughed a bit.  
  
Tsukishima instantly knew his friend was disappointed. It made him sad as well.  
  
“You better get home early.” The blond replied, still holding his hand.  
  
“Thank you.” Yamaguchi said as he smiled.

  


There was silence. None of them moved nor spoke.

  


“Sorry, Tsukki.” His friend added.  
  
There was nothing to apologize for.  
  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

  


He proceeded to accompany his sick friend home. But when they left school ground, faint music was heard. Most likely from the festival.  
  
“Yamaguchi, I watched this video yesterday.” He shared while putting his headphones on his friend and passing his phone to him.  
  
“Alright.” Yamaguchi smiled.  
  
Tsukishima pressed the start button and a dino parkour video played while they continued walking home.  
  
There was barely any space between them and Yamaguchi still held his hand.  
  
His friend laughed, giggled, and smiled while watching the video. Yamaguchi didn’t even noticed the moon cake festival as they passed by it.  
  
Looking at the event, Tsukishima thought Yamaguchi could have tasted the festival’s special moon cake and especially, could have been amazed by the fireworks.  
  
Unlike the usual, Tsukishima continued to guide and accompany his friend even after the intersection. He knew where his friend’s home is located anyway.

  


Yamaguchi didn’t realize that they were in front of his house. He was still watching the video.  
  
Tsukishima kept quiet and looked his friend. Yamaguchi’s smile always captured him.  
  
Suddenly, Yamaguchi got surprised then took off the headphones.  
  
“We’re here already?” he asked, “Your way from the intersection is different from mine, Tsukki. I was so caught up with the video that I didn’t even notice.”  
  
He laughed gently, “Sorry, Tsukki… but thank you.” but smiled and retuned the headphones and phone.  
  
“How many times have you watched the vid?” Yamaguchi teased him.  
  
“About 4 times.” Tsukishima answered. He was comfortable on talking about his interests with him.  
  
“You probably had it memorized by then.” Yamaguchi smiled but started coughing.  
  
It was a signal to allow his friend to rest.  
  
“I’m really sorry, I had to cancel in today, Tsukki.” Sad Yamaguchi apologized. Again.  
  
“You don’t need to apologize.” Tsukishima said as he put on his headphones and started walking his way home.  
  
“Thank you, Tsukki!”  
  
He heard from behind despite the music.

  


When he arrived home and entered his room, he took off his headphones and placed them with his bag on his desk.  
  
He was tired from today. Concerned too.  
  
Tsukishima then looked at his wall clock.

  


_7:30pm_

  


Tsukishima wanted to lay in bed and read a book so he unzipped his bag to get the novel. But saw the festival flier he kept.  
  
An idea struck him.  
  
He grabbed his phone, re-dialled the number on the flier, and waited for several minutes.  
  
None from the organizers picked up.  
  
He tried the second time and waited.  
  
Again, it was just the dial tone.  
  
Even after several tries, his phone calls were left unheard.

  


_Damn it._

  


He was pissed. Why put an inquiry number when they won’t even answer?!  
  
The blond rechecked the clock.

  


_8pm_

  


“Tch.” He muttered then quickly ran back to the festival. It was pathetic.  
  
He didn’t even want to go. But here he is running towards it. He was panting when he got there. And then saw how dense the crowd is. It was annoyingly troublesome.  
  
All for the sake of Yamaguchi’s happiness.  
  
He sighed and squeezed through the sweaty and noisy crowd until he saw several men preparing cameras.  
  
He didn’t want to get his hopes up but he asked.  
  
“Excuse. Will there be an online live streaming for the fireworks?” Tsukishima asked.  
  
“Yes, Sir.” The guy answered.  
  
“Is there a link?” he inquired hastily.  
  
“Here you go.” The man gave Tsukishima a business card.  
  
Apparently, it was the hired live streaming company’s business card for the event. The card was specialized for the moon cake festival and it stated the link for the online viewing of fireworks.  
  
As soon as he saw the link, he squeezed his way back from the disgusting crowd towards the street.

  


_Troublesome._

  


He was pissed at the organizers for not answering his calls and he was exhausted and irritated with the crowd he just went through.  
  
If Yamaguchi doesn’t see the fireworks… He’ll snap.

  


He arrived home, slammed open his bedroom door, and quickly switched on his laptop.

  


_8:50pm_

  


And his stupid laptop lagged.

  


_Damn it._

  


He needed to send the link immediately. Luckily after a minute, the lag stopped. He then typed the link and sent it to Yamaguchi.  
  
**“go online”** he texted his friend, switched off his laptop, and sat on his bed. Tsukishima was drained. All wanted was for Yamaguchi to see the fireworks.  
  
After a short while, his phone rang and his friend’s name appeared. He accepted the call and put the phone next to his ear.  
  
“Tsukki! ..I got your text, I’m turning on my laptop now. I got curious so I had to call you.”  
  
Yamaguchi still sounded sick but giggled, “I hope it’s okay for me to call at this hour at night.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Tsukishima assured.  
  
He didn’t know if Yamaguchi would be able to start watching at this rate.  
  
His friend is slow most of the times.  
  
“Tsukki… Is this a dinosaur parkour video?” his friend laughed.  
  
“It’s not, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima answered.  
  
“Ah! Sorry.” Yamaguchi laughed again.  
  
He’s taking too slow.

  


_Did he made it in time?_

  


He then heard the fireworks’ countdown from his friend’s laptop.  
  
“T-Tsukki…”  
  
And started to hear the sounds of fireworks exploding.  
  
Yamaguchi was watching.

  


Tsukishima sighed heavily as if all the stress he felt left him.  
  
“Fireworks! Tsukki! The fireworks at the festival!” his friend exclaimed happily despite his sickly voice.  
  
“Ah! The yellow, pink, and green one was pretty!” his friend described.  
  
Tsukishima’s still apathetic about them but it made Yamaguchi happy.  
  
“Tsukki… h-how did you record this?” Yamaguchi asked.  
  
“It’s a live stream.” Tsukishima answered.  
  
“Wow! You were able to find a way for it… You’re amazing!” his friend exclaimed and complimented.

  


_Amazing? More like exhausted._

  


“Thank you for this, Tsukki…” Yamaguchi thanked him.  
  
“It’s nothing.” He replied.

  


There was a pause and all he could hear was the fireworks coming from his friend’s laptop.  
  
The silence felt different.

  


“…… I love you.” Yamaguchi said.

  


Not a word left his mouth. He was unguarded. He was surprised.  
  
Yamaguchi laughed and said cheerfully like always, “Good night, Tsukki!”  
  
The call ended.  
  
It took a short while for it to sink in.  
  
But Tsukishima smiled.  
  
And proceeded with reading his novel.


End file.
